More than one medical device is often required to be used together during the same medical procedure. For example, in the performance of minimally-invasive types of procedures using an endoscope, a second medical device is sometimes inserted through the working channel of the endoscope. Either the endoscope or the second medical device can provide illumination and imaging capability while the other may perform a distinct or specialized function. Having to hold two instruments is burdensome for the physician.